A wood or metal utility pole is typically used for supporting high voltage (HV) conductors (e.g., twisted wire strands) in a power distribution system. Each pole has secured to it one or more horizontal crossarms that support insulators which, in turn, support the HV conductors. The insulators are typically ceramic or a polymer. A conductor is typically secured over the top of each insulator, or along its side, via a metal tie wire, a bracket, or other means.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a top portion of a crossarm 10 of a utility pole. An insulator 12 is affixed to the crossarm 10 with a bolt 14. A conductor 16 seats in a top groove in the insulator 12 or along the neck area 18. There are many different designs of such insulators, and FIG. 1 shows a conventional design. A common feature of such insulators is a narrow neck area 18 and a wider skirt 20.
One known problem with exposed insulators and conductors is that large birds or other wildlife may alight on the crossarm and short out phases or short a conductor to ground. Insulating (e.g., plastic) covers that cover the insulator 12 and a portion of the conductor 16 extending from the insulator are known. Such covers are large and unwieldy when handled by a lineman due to the required length of the arms for covering the conductors. The cover may be required to be completely installed using a hotstick.
It would be desirable to provide such a cover in multiple pieces to simplify the handling and storage of the cover. Once assembled, the cover should be very robust. Therefore, what is needed is a dielectric cover for an insulator supporting a HV conductor, where the arms for covering the conductor are easily and reliably connectable to the insulator cover, and the assembled cover is easily secured in place, such as by using a hotstick.